Recent global economic expansion has stressed the transportation industry's ability to keep up with shipping demands for materials and products. Drivers' time spent on the road, and in the vehicles, has increased in an attempt to meet the high market demands. In addition, drivers in the industry take breaks along their routes to combat fatigue or to comply with various regulations. Thus, the number of trucks pulled over at toll plazas, weight stations, rest stops, and the like has also increased in recent years. Significantly, these locations often do not provide facilities for the drivers to use to sleep or rest, necessitating continued occupancy within the vehicle.
In some circumstances heat conditions can present issues for the drivers ranging from discomfort to health risks, such as heat stroke. Thus it is important that the drivers have access to functioning vehicular air-conditioning systems at all times, including at rest stops.
Suitable battery driven air-conditioning systems include a number of electrically driven components, that are typically all energized at once when the air-conditioning system is turned on. This however, may lead to component failure.